Right Hand of the Crimson Moon
Murder IX: Right Hand of the Crimson Moon began on September 25, 2015, and ended on November 14, 2015. The game was based around Type-Moon and Raildex. It was hosted by Verite and can be found here. Characters * Annabeth Chase * Battler Ushiromiya * Bee * Cameron Phillips * Celty Sturluson * Cinder Fall * Codarus * Cole - Ninth Death * Dark Swan * Deoxys * Donny * Edipsu - Fourth Death * Edward "Stubbs" Stubblefield * Elektra Natchios - Tenth Death * Erik - Tenth Death * Erika Furudo * Ermac - First Death * Ethel * Eve * Frank Castle - Third Death * Furiosa - Seventh Death * Gilgamesh - Eighth Death * Gunha Sogiita * Hector Barbossa * Ilona * Jason - Sixth Death * Karin * Kirby - Fifth Death * Kizaru * Lon'qu * Mari Kurihara * Matt Murdock - Tenth Death * Maxine Caulfield * Mikoto Misaka * Minato Arisato - Second Death * Mister Negative * Papyrus * Percy Jackson * Pyro * Raiden * Reece "Annabel" Duchannes * Robin Tact - Second Death * Ryan Duchannes * Ryner Lute * Ryuuko Matoi * Saiai Kinuhata * Sans * Satsuki Kiryuuin * Sean Grant - Fourth Death * Silk Death Order Illyasviel von Einzbern - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''DEFEATED!' Ermac - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''GUNNED DOWN' Robin Tact - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BURNED TO A CRISP!' Minato Arisato - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BURNED TO A CRISP!' Frank Castle - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SKEWERED!' Sean Grant - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BLASTED!' Edipsu - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BLASTED!' Kirby - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SLICED 'N DICED!' Jason - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Furiosa - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''BLASTED AWAY!' Gilgamesh - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''PUMMELED!' Cole - ''MURDERED! AGENT! '''STABBED!' Erik - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENGULFED!' Matt Murdock - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENGULFED!' Elektra Natchios - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENGULFED!' Other Characters * Accelerator * Aleister Crowley * Aoko Aozaki * Archer * Arcueid Brunestud * Avenger * Awaki Musujime * Caster * Ciel * Fiamma of the Right * Illyasviel von Einzbern * Kaori Kanzaki * Kirei Kotomine * Kouma Kishima * Lancer * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Night of Wallachia * Othinus * Rin Tohsaka * Saber * Satsuki Yumizuka * Shiage Hamazura * Shiki Tohno * Shirou Emiya * Shizuri Mugino * Teitoku Kakine * Touko Aozaki * Touma Kamijou Chapter Details '''Prologue - "The People Who Became the Protagonists By Some Mistake"' The Survivors had all awakened within a strange, mysterious mansion. While some of you might be familiar with the phenomenon that was at hand, most of you were more than likely were clueless about what was going on. Nevertheless, in search of answers, you all explored the giant mansion. Those who had traveled upstairs would come face to face with a strange creature known as Berserker, who would attack him under the belief that they were unwelcome intruders, until he would be calmed down by a young girl who would introduce herself as Illyasviel "Illya" von Einzbern, who would clear up the misunderstanding and state that she had been expecting them for some time. Those who had moved to the courtyard would encounter a strange figure known as Avenger, who revealed that there were Traitors in the group, and implied that he was partially responsible for the phenomena that was at hand. Unwilling to reveal more than that though, he would engage the Survivors in a fight, before eventually retreating hastily. The Survivors would then bet met by a maid named Sella, who would lead them to the dining room, claiming that her master, Illya, would explain all that they needed to know. Meanwhile, those who would traverse downstairs would find themselves in an old, dark wine cellar while searching for clues. While looking through, they would come across a fearsome enemy that fought in the dark with a mighty claw! Only would it be drawn outside would it turn out to be... just a maid. A maid called Leysritt with a halberd to be precise. Mentioning that Illya had possibly mentioned expecting them earlier, she calms down and leads everyone to her. Chapter 1 - "The Sinners of this Everyday World Who Breached the Trust" After escaping from the massive assault on Einzbern Castle, headed by the presumed orchestrator of the Murder Game in question, Fiamma of the Right, you all find yourselves retreating to the nearby Fuyuki City, which was, strangely enough, completely empty for the most part. With that, you would all decide to split up and investigate the place to see just what was going on. Those who would travel to the Emiya Residence would come into a brief clash with Saber, the mystical Servant of one Shirou Emiya, a young man who had been experiencing visions and dreams of his other incarnations throughout the multiverse participating in Murder Games just like the ones that you all found yourselves in right now, providing some more insight on the workings of the phenomena. With that, he would also treat some of the visitors to a meal, using his Reinforcement magecraft to increase the nourishment of the food and allow those who participated in the meal to regain some of their power. Perhaps even enough to use their Noble Phantasm. Meanwhile, those who would travel to the Shopping District would encounter a certain priest who had offered them some mapo tofu. The priest in question, the familiar Kirei Kotomine who had also gone through his fair share of Murder Games, would comment on the number of Survivors that were around now, as well as the mystery of how the Murder Games were still going on, despite the effective death of the Arch Demon some time ago. Those who went to the Tohsaka Residence would be split between investigating the kitchen and the bedroom. The players who went into the kitchen would come across a man who called himself Archer. After serving everyone present some tea, he would give his two cents, providing a hint on who he believes may or may not be the identity of one of the Traitors; in his own words, "a good killer is someone who does not flinch easily. Someone who would hardly even bat an eyelash while committing such an atrocity." On the other hand, those who went to investigate the bedroom would find a certain girl named Rin Tohsaka locked in a magical chest, claiming that she was looking for a mystical weapon possibly capable of combating Fiamma of the Right, called the Kaleidoscope. Going with her into the magical chest would place everyone in a strange, cave-like place. Some ended up finding an interdimensional phone that was used to contact a young man named Motoharu Tsuchimikado, who talked of "a Level 0 picking a fight with the Accelerator" while the others had indeed found the Kaleidoscope. However, it quickly proved to be unreliable when all it would end up doing was transform Rin into a spunky magical girl, much to her chagrin once she would come to later. Each and every one of these people would find themselves being led to the Church, where Kirei Kotomine appeared to be the source of all the information at the moment. With the untimely murder of Robin Tact and Minato Arisato, the journey to the Church where Kirei Kotomine awaited was delayed temporarily so that the others could determine the culprit behind the incident. The cause of death was evidently immolation, and the one clue that aided their investigation was a gas lamp on the bridge that had been broken from the inside. Initially, suspicion rested upon Deoxys, particularly after Erika Furudo and Batter Ushiromiya, but with some swaying from Mikoto Misaka, the public vote had moved over to Pyro by quite a large margin. Chapter 2 - "Proclamation of War" After becoming welcomed into the church by Kirei Kotomine, a Survivor of a previous Murder Game, he would explain in greater detail the workings of a Murder Game, bringing up the multiverse theory and so on while doing so. He would also note that even though the original mastermind of the phenomena, a certain Arch Demon, had already been dead for some time, and that the current mastermind must be someone who usurped this kind of power unjustly. Explaining what he understood of the motivations of Fiamma of the Right, he believed that the mastermind intended to overthrow the ongoing Holy Grail War with his own conflict; World War III, but for reasons unknown. Afterwards, he would allow the Survivors to explore the Church and rest in the meantime, using the place as a temporary sanctuary. In the Altar, Kotomine himself would speak to those who would approach him, most notably Battler. With him, he would go more in-depth on the notion of Fiamma of the Right somehow having the power to travel through worlds and manipulate them, as well as noting how strange it was that he would need to steal a device from Kotomine's world, specifically a copy of a mystical item called the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, which could open portals to other worlds, and begging the question; why did he travel to another world to steal an object that could travel through other worlds, and if he couldn't even do it before, then how did he do it? Those who went to the Study would meet a young woman named Ciel, another Executor of the Church, and like Kotomine, a Survivor from a previous Murder Game, who had explained that the reason for the city's emptiness was that she had used her Mystic Eyes of Whisper to convince the inhabitants of the city that there would be a severe storm that would devastate Fuyuki City, causing them to evacuate. Meanwhile, reports and journals written by Kotomine and a number of others would be able to be accessed. Erika Furudo would come across a classified file that detailed something known as the "Right Hand of the Crimson Moon," but the information resides with only her on what it entailed. In the Courtyard, a group of the Survivors would come into contact with a strange creature. A Neco-Arc, to be exact. Before long, they would engage it in combat, while another group would find a shadowed young man in blue stalking them, who would then let loose what appeared to be zombies at them. After both of the adversaries were done with, the Courtyard would open up and reveal a strange basement, where a mystical Servant known as Caster, seemingly corrupted by Fiamma of the Right, would attack them, having tracked them all down, though before long, she and her forces would be defeated soon enough. For those who would go to the Ghost House, they would encounter a place that was almost exactly as it looked. An empty, dead house. However, one thing to note there was a strange door with an even stranger mechanism behind it. A puzzle that would open the door if solved. After eventually solving the puzzle, the door being opened to them, they would find a Russian soldier like from before, who would quickly commit suicide. However, he would leave behind one thing. A note with Kotomine's name on it. With the sudden death of Frank Castle, people had been left to investigate his death and attempt to ascertain who the culprit was. Though the vote came close to becoming pinned on Satsuki Kiryuuin, an unprecedented shift in opinion had caused the public vote to be ultimately cast onto Mister Negative, and for some reason, Hector Barbossa. Chapter 3 - "The World is Tumbling Down" After voting off Mister Negative and Hector Barbossa, who would later be revealed to be innocent of being a Traitor, much less responsible for the murder of Frank Castle, the group would later encounter the mastermind of the Murder Game himself, Fiamma of the Right. Demonstrating his mighty power, he did away with Sean Grant and Edipsu, as well as the overseer of the Church, Kirei Kotomine. Showing off the power of what he called the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, he sent everyone into a strange, parallel world that was devoid of life, except for strange creatures that proved to be quite hostile. Those who would go into the Core would fight off a number of said hostile creatures, before encountering a cube that claimed to be the center of the world they were in. It would open itself up after presenting a few questions, but when it would do so, it would turn out that further interaction was impossible with it, though it could be observed that the cube was corrupted by some unknown force at work. As for the Arena, those who would enter would come into contact with a young man named Touma Kamijou, who claimed that if he could find it, he could destroy the core and get everyone present out of there. However, before he could say more, he would be taken captive by a strange girl, who was dangerously in love with him, to even a murderous extent. Before long, though, the group would be able to defeat the girl and free Touma from his prison. Meanwhile, in the Academy, the group would come into contact with an old man named Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, who claimed to be capable of traveling through worlds freely through a power that he called the "Second Magic," though here, he was unable to travel out because he was apparently bound by something, and he was determined to find out. With the group fighting through the Academy against hostile forces, they would discover that the center of the world was the cube located in the Core, and destroying it would yield unknown results. The voting session had been quite a chaotic one, even when compared to the turnabout results of the previous sessions. It had been a struggle between Kizaru and Raiden, the results wavering back and forth between them, while Ryuuko would get an unexpected rise in votes against her in the middle of it all as well. Chapter 4 - "This Illusion" After breaking their way out of the artificial world that Fiamma of the Right had sent you to previously, you would find yourself in a place called Misaki Town. However, you weren't out of the woods just yet, as it would turn out that the place had been corrupted by a powerful vampire who called himself Night of Wallachia, seemingly able to manipulate fears and reside within a world called TATARI where he was all-powerful without exception, daring all the Survivors to oppose him and see what happened. Those who would make their way to the Outskirts would face off against a girl who claimed to be the embodiment of the fears of a girl named "Akiha Tohno," guarding the unconscious body of a woman. Upon making quick work of her, the woman would wake up, revealing herself to be a powerful vampire known as Arcueid Brunestud, who claimed to be the only one around capable of defeating Wallachia by summoning the Crimson Moon with her mysterious power, the Marble Phantasm. With that, she would lead everyone to the Shrine Skyscraper. At the Shrine Skyscraper, those who would initially traverse here would meet a young man named Motoharu Tsuchimikado, who is revealed to be the one who had been contacting them all this time through the interdimensional phone and informing them of the results that the Agents had been coming up with. Accompanying them into the building, they would face all sorts of strange occurrences, most notably ones that exploited the fears of Percy, Annabeth, and Battler. Before long, though, they would come face to face with Wallachia himself. At first, the battle against him seemed to be for naught, as he was truly invulnerable in the territory where he had corrupted Misaki Town. However, the tables would be turned once Arcueid and those who had saved her from the Outskirts would appear. By summoning the Crimson Moon, Arcueid would seem to seal the majority of Wallachia's power, overriding his power with hers, and thus, rendering him vulnerable to the attacks of the others around him until he would inevitably fall. Meanwhile, in the Back Alley, those who would traverse there would come across a strange vision of death, caused by Kouma Kishima, little would anyone there realize. Before long, they would come across a girl who would claim to be the spirit of a girl named Satsuki Yumizuka, who would claim to be a creation of Wallachia's TATARI, but managed to resist his evil and become her own independent existence. Chapter 5 - "Break that Messed-Up Illusion!" Traveling to a place called Academy City upon the request of Motoharu Tsuchimikado, the young man who had been calling you all and managing the Agents during the voting sessions, you would be sent off to find a strange artifact called the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, believed to be stolen, though for unspecified reasons. Those who would go to District 6 would find a "clone" of Misaka fiddling around with what appeared to be a claw machine. After acquiring the toy that the clone had been trying to get, a "Gekota" phone strap, she would provide information that what they were looking for seemed to be located within District 7. There, in District 7, they would come across an Esper named Awaki Musujime, who would teleport them all into the Windowless Building, a structure within the city where the general superintendent of Academy City, Aleister Crowley, would reveal to them that Tsuchimikado was but a pawn, and that the illusion of the sword being stolen was fabricated by him so that he could meet the Survivors of the Murder Game for the first time, among other unknown reasons, before handing them the Jeweled Sword, stating that he had made use of it already. Meanwhile, in District 23, the remains of where the Survivors who had been murdered and ended up fighting a crazed Esper named Shizuri Mugino before, they would find that the remains would lead them to a dark bunker under the defunct space elevator, Endymion. There, finding Mugino there, she would appear to be finding someone named "Hamazura," also revealing her past with Kinuhata. She would break into a fight with the group in her madness, but be promptly defeated. With the recent murder of Cole, revealed to be an Agent, and the revelation of Lon'qu and Donny as other Agents, the investigation would lead the Survivors to pin their votes on Cinder Fall, whom some of which would even suspect to be the very same Traitor that killed Kirby. Meanwhile, in the other regions of the world, Rin Tohsaka would be assaulted and captured by the Unknown Man who had given Fiamma of the Right the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Afterwards, the Unknown Man would muse on how all the happenings seemed to be rising in Russia, where he had determined he would make his final stand. Chapter 6 - "All the Evil in This World" Being sent to Russia to investigate what Tsuchimikado described as an unusual energy anomaly, the Survivors would all spread out throughout the barren wasteland of the Russian icelands in search of the anomaly, in hopes that this was the source of Fiamma of the Right's power, and that putting an end to it would put an end to the bloody Murder Game as well. Those who would traverse to the Hideout would infiltrate a small perimeter closely guarded by a number of soldiers, likely the forces of Fiamma of the Right. After disposing of the enemy and coming into a shack in the perimeter, they would come across a young nun named Index, who had been captured some time ago by Fiamma of the Right, it appeared. Waking up, she would insist to see Touma, before going with them to the Clearing where he had last been seen. Those who would travel to the Settlement would come across an intense firefight between a civilian militia and a band of soldiers. While a select few stayed on the front lines and handled the soldiers alongside a friend of Kinuhata's called Shiage Hamazura, the others snuck past and made their way into the Settlement itself, where they would break into a cabin consisting of several natives, a girl that resembled Misaka named Last Order, and Hamazura's girlfriend, Rikou Takitsubo. Before long, the soldiers would all surrender, overwhelmed by the power that was displayed before them, before Hamazura would point them all towards the Clearing, believing that if they were here to look for something, they may find it there. And at the Clearing itself, the Survivors would come across a powerful Esper named Accelerator beating down another girl that resembled Misaka physically, named Misaka Worst. Seemingly disillusioned with the notion of becoming a hero, claiming that a villain like him could never be a hero, he would have some sense talked into him after a brief skirmish, and would calm down once Last Order would be delivered to him, coming back to his senses and becoming more certain in himself, and then on, the path that he would decide to choose for his and Last Order's future. Final Chapter - "All the Good in This Life" As the mysterious ship known as the Star of Bethlehem rose from underneath the surface of Russia, the Survivors would all discover inside that all along, the true mastermind of the Murder Game had been Kirei Kotomine this entire time. Before any of you could attack him, the cursed black mud of All the Evil's World would overtake everyone, sending the Survivors into different places throughout the Star of Bethlehem to fight the final enemies that waited for them. A number would come face to face with a corrupted Saber, under the influence of Fiamma of the Right. She would prove to be quite the match for everyone, but it was only through her love for Lon'qu would she be able to become freed from his wrath, finding salvation in death. The rest of the Survivors would come into contact with Fiamma of the Right himself. Though he was prepared to instantly destroy them all, the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon would suddenly work against him, infecting his hand and causing him to weaken severely, giving everyone else the opportunity to fight against him evenly. The fight would end as the Right Hand would come cleanly off and his body would be launched out of the Star of Bethlehem, before the whole ship itself would begin to swerve down into the ground from the air. As for a select few, they would awaken in what seemed to be a small cavern. The holding place of all of Kirei Kotomine's victims. It was then that it would be revealed that this was the resting place of the Holy Grail, which was absorbing the life energy of everyone around, including Rin, Ciel, and Erika, to further its own rise and give birth to Avenger once again. As Frank, Robin, and Minato would travel further, they would finally come across their old acquaintance; Kirei Kotomine, before engaging in a brutal fight against them all. Finally, through their combined efforts, they were able to defeat Kotomine, but not before the priest would declare that he had already won, revealing that he had managed to ensure the continued existence of the Murder Games, having traveled through many different worlds, ready to be the cause of many more games to come. With that, Illya prepares to destroy the Holy Grail and end the Murder Game once and for all. Epilogue Details Afterlife Details The event is unique in that the afterlife system featured a background plot that would come to tie into the primary plot by the end, taking those who had died on a journey alongside Illyasviel von Einzbern to acquire the Dress of Heaven that would put an end to the Murder Game. It would begin with the deaths of Robin Tact and Minato Arisato, who were the first to be murdered. They would appear next to Illyasviel von Einzbern as they would awaken in a strange underground basement, where several mutated worms would be seen, along with an old man who identified himself as Zouken Matou, who stated to be working alongside Fiamma of the Right. After leaving them for a brief amount of time, intending to wait for them to sleep again, his granddaughter, Sakura Matou, would free them, wanting to aid her friend and older sister, whoever they might be. While looking for a way out, they would come across Sakura's abusive brother, Shinji Matou, along with his magical Servant, Rider, who would aid Robin and Minato upon realizing that Shinji intended to gravely abuse Sakura for setting them free. Upon getting out of the house, Robin, Minato, and Illya would be stopped dead in their tracks by Fiamma of the Right himself, who would use his power to send them into Academy City, a location from his own native world. Quickly, they would find a young man being attacked by several soldiers. Upon defeating the soldiers and saving the teenager, named Shiage Hamazura, a friend of Saiai Kinuhata, he would request that they help him find his girlfriend, Rikou Takitsubo, and in exchange, he would give them a way out of Academy City. Agreeing to it, they would quickly find Takitsubo, but in their way would lie a crazed Level 5 Esper named Shizuri Mugino, who was after Takitsubo for her own purposes. After doing away with Shizuri Mugino after tricking her into blowing herself up, Minato Arisato, Robin Tact, and Illya would manage to escape the strange place called Academy City shortly after helping young Shiage Hamazura locate his sick girlfriend, Rikou Takitsubo. Escaping the place by jet, it wouldn't be long unfortunately until their jet would be shot down by unknown forces. When they would come to, they would find themselves in a strange room alongside Frank, captured by a young man calling himself Teitoku Kakine, who was under orders from the boss, "Crowley," to keep them alive and under custody. Shortly after Kakine would depart, a strange man would suddenly appear and save them. A man claiming to be, in short, the spirit of a man named Kouma Kishima. Leading them away from the site of their capture and into a camp in the forest they would find themselves in, "Kouma Kishima" would treat them to a meal, explaining that his existence is linked to a strange phenomena called the TATARI. The man who called himself Kouma Kishima would spar with Frank and Minato, speaking of the phenomenon known as the TATARI, and how it was connected to the Murder Game, which in turn was partially sparked from the evil of the Holy Grail, the object sought after in the Holy Grail War that Illya and Rin had been preparing for for quite a while. With that, Illya resolves to find a way to destroy the Holy Grail and put an end to the Murder Game. After resting up, they would find that Kishima was suddenly gone the next day. When they would start traveling again, Illya's body began to surge with the power of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, a result of Fiamma of the Right's display of power. Using it, she would send Frank Castle back to the world of the living, but shortly afterwards, her power would malfunction and send her, Robin, and Minato into a woman's dormitory in England, where Kaori Kanzaki and a number of other nuns lived. Before long, a revelation would be made from Illya as they would discuss a way to end the Murder Game, formed by the Holy Grail War and World War III. She would reveal that the best way to destroy the Holy Grail and dispel the evil energy supplying the game would be to find something that she was in possession of The Dress of Heaven. They would briefly come into contact with Avenger, the figure from the beginning, and engage him in combat, before he would be swiftly defeated and Illya's body would surge again with the power of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, before inadvertently transporting them into the outer plains of Misaki Town. After bumping into Aoko Aozaki and Shiki Tohno, the deceased would be led into Misaki Town where they would reunite with those in the Back Alley, where a dramatic scene would occur with Shiki coming into contact with Frank Castle and the ghost of Satsuki Yumizuka, a number of unpleasant memories resurfacing for quite a number of people. Afterwards, those who had come to accompany Illya would come across a woman named Touko Aozaki in their journey. There, Touko would reveal that she had been the one "resurrecting" those who would be murdered this whole time by constructing puppet bodies for them, seemingly at the request of Kirei Kotomine, according to her, though for unknown purposes. It would be there that Erika Furudo would reveal the information that she had found back in the beginning of the Murder Game, detailing Kotomine's discovery of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon from a long time ago. After being dismissed by Aozaki, the group would eventually be able to reach the Einzbern Castle, but before they'd be able to enter and find the Dress of Heaven, they would engage in a heated battle against Teitoku Kakine, an Esper who had been sent to stop them, and had played a part in stealing the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch from the Tohsaka Mansion quite a while ago. Though the battle was intense, he would be promptly defeated, but not before revealing that he had never worked for Fiamma of the Right, but rather, Aleister Crowley. Trivia * This event marks the end of the Fiamma of the Right Arc. * The game has had a substantial amount of content cut from the final product; characters like Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg were originally meant to play bigger roles, settings like England were to be utilized, and even an entire chapter had been removed that would have involved the characters resting at the Tohno Mansion after defeating Night of Wallachia. * The game includes a number of cameo appearances from Type-Moon ''and ''Raildex ''characters, respectively including 'Taiga Fujimura, '''Assassin, Berserker, Sella, Leysritt, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Vermilion Akiha, Rider, Shinji Matou, Sakura Matou, and Zouken Matou, as well as Kuroko Shirai, Rikou Takitsubo, Orsola Aquinas, Sherry Cromwell, Misaka Worst, and Index. * Each chapter is named after something pertaining to Type-Moon or Raildex in some way: ** The prologue is named after the prologue of A Certain Magical Index: New Testament Volume 1, the first chapter is named after the epilogue of A Certain Magical Index Volume 4, and the second chapter is named after the "Battle Reports" that are the names of the prologues and epilogues of the novels starting at A Certain Magical Index Volume 20 'to 'A Certain Magical Index Volume 22. The fifth chapter is a variation of a catchphrase by Touma Kamijou, who often uses it when fighting someone who he believes is under a metaphorical illusion of believing something false. ** The third chapter is named after the track of the same name from the soundtrack of Fate/Zero, and the fourth chapter is named after the theme song of the original Fate/stay night visual novel. The sixth and final chapters are named after scenes from the visual novel. Category:Games Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon